gravityfallsfandomcom-20200222-history
Soos Ramirez/Gallery
Season 1 Tourist Trapped S1e1 soos fixing lightbulb.png S1e1 werewolf mailman.png S1e1 soos touching hat.png S1e1 soos eating chocolate.png S1e1 soos with shovel.png S1e1 soos with baseball bat.png S1e1 wendy reading magazine at counter.png S1e1 attic floor1.png The Legend of the Gobblewonker S1e2 soos offering a boat ride.png S1e2 robot soos.png S1e2 soos hoisting anchor.png S1e2 scuttlebutt island arrival.png S1e2_lets_get_out_ss_cool.png S1e2 Scuttlebutt island sign.png S1e2 butt island.png S1e2 mabel soos and dipper running.png S1e2 safe cave.png S1e2 dipper mabel and soos frightened.png S1e2 family photo 1.png AAAhhhhh!!.gif Soos da robot.gif ....gif S1e2 soos posing as bigfoot.png S1e2 soos wiping fish food.png S1e2 soos tastes fish food.png S1e2 grunkle stan holding fishing pole.jpg S1e2 stomach noises.png S1e2 mabel and soos performing a song.png S1e2 dipper and mabel looking at each other.png S1e2 mabel and dipper punching.png S1e2 spotting the gobblewonker.png S1e2 beavers attack boat.png S1e2 wrecked cool dude.png S1e2 dipper and mabel on boat.png S1e2 decisions decisions.gif S1e2 beavers go away! oh you too gobblewonker.png S1e2 any a' you kids got a screwdriver.png S1e2 the great gobblewonker escape.png S1e2 rapidly taking pictures.gif Soos_is_a_good_enough_driver.gif Headhunters S1e3 soos finding hidden door.png S1e3 soos holding food.png S1e3 soos with axe.png S1e3 soos doorknob.png S1e3 i love this.gif S1e3 Holy-!.gif S1e3 mabel touches wax figure.png S1e3 dipper soos mabel scared.png S1e3_im_sorry_i_cant.png S1e3 Glitter in his eye.PNG S1e3 I could guess.PNG The Hand That Rocks the Mabel S1e4 alternate soos.png S1e4 fight for gideons cape.png S1e4 Boing.gif S1e4 i feel like some endless dancing.gif S1e4 watching tv.png S1e4 gideon with birds.png S1e4 soos reading about the power couple.png S1e4 thinking of couple names.png S1e4 gift shop pan.png S1e4 checking the door.png S1e4 closing credits.png S1e4 the couple looking at Gideon.png The Inconveniencing S1e5 Soos saluting.png S1e5 wendy saluting.png Dipper vs. Manliness S1e6 wendy and soos.png S1e6 role playing.png S1e6 what do you think soos.png S1e6 mabel gives up.png S1e6 soos fleeing.png Double Dipper S1e7 group setting up for party.png S1e7 grunkle stan soos.png S1e7 copier store.png S1e7 soos dj.png S1e7 assigning jobs.png S1e7 wendy silly stringing soos.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy dip.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy swoon.png S1e7 soos djing.png S1e7 soos learning terms.png S1e7 soos crown.png S1e7_soos_with_crown_contest_start.png S1e7_plan_set_in_motion.png S1e7_soos_laser_pointer.png S1e7_soos_scoring_mabel.png S1e7_soos_scoring_pacifica.png S1e7_soos_giving_pacifica_crown.png S1e7_party_winding_down.png S1e7_dance_dance_dance.png S1e7_pacifica_with_mic.png S1e7_pacifica_solo.png S1e7 group planning.png S1e7 dance floor.png S1e7 enter pacifica.png S1e7 pacifica demanding crown.png S1e7 mabel enters competition.png S1e7 mabel and pacifica.png S1e7 dipper fantasy robbie dip wendy.png S1e7 dipper fantasy wendy excuse self.png S1E7 this is my chance to make friends.PNG The Time Traveler's Pig S1e9 stan and soos.png S1e9 soos and blendin.png S1e9 blendin having fun.png S1e9 soos about to eat sandwich.png S1e9 sad mabel.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.39.41 PM.png Screen Shot 2013-02-05 at 9.40.52 PM.png S1e9 going back to my favorite episode.png S1e9 wax stan.png S1E9 Stan in the toolbox.PNG Fight Fighters S1e10 soos introducing arcade.png S1e10 pacman.png S1e10 poker game.png S1e10 do what girls do.png S1e10 wimp it is.png S1e10 dipper soos.png S1e10 soos ending sleeping.png S1e10 FIST...PUNCH...RAIN!!!.png S1e10 sharing your feelings with your family.png S1e10 Old Man McGucket dancing.jpg S1e10 soos playing nort.png S1e10 soos wondering.png S1e10 soos enters the game.png S1e10 soos about to enter the game.png S1e10 soos in nort.png S1e10 soos arrives.png S1e10 dipper confesses.png S1e10 amiable sidekick.png S1e10 soos cant watch.png S1e10 soos tries to help.png S1e10 fist rain.png Little Dipper S1e11 Mabel and Grunkle Stan Laughing.png S1e11 Soos Without Cap.png S1e11 trying to escape from a glass prison.png S1e11 he kinda soos'd that one up.png S1e11 soos.png S1e11 soos chip.png S1e11_soos_still_small.png S1e11 growth spurt.png S1e11 soos mirrors.png S1e11 mirror maze.png S1e11 soos fez.png S1e11 shrinks soos.png S1e11 back in jar.png S1e11 second door on left.png S1e11 teasing dipper all day.png S1e11 jar escape.png S1e11 going for flashlight.png S1e11 fat angel.png S1e11 soos fall.png S1E11 Mabel is on fire.PNG Summerween S1e12 High Five.png S1e12_talking_skull.png S1e12 Dipper being stubborn.png S1e12_Mabel,_Dipper,_Soos,_Grenda,_and_Candy_Chiu_asking_for_candy_from_Lazy_Susan.png S1e12 Creature in the coat snickers Soo's candy.jpg Ive seen better.gif S1e12 AAAAAH what a horrible...face...png S1e12 Candy Haul.png S1e12 No Candy.jpg S1e12 Summerween Trickster goes on roof.gif S1e12 one less jack-o-melon.gif S1e12 running on summerween day.gif S1e12 Mabel, Grenda, Soos, Dipper, and Candy Chiu scared.gif S1e12 Shocked.jpg S1E12 It's Been a Stressful Day.png Pure evil!.gif S1e12 stans car.png S1e12 soos explaining summerween.png S1e12 soos and skulls.png S1e12 didnt pay.png S1e12 summerween trickster story.png S1e12 soos telling story.png S1e12 pants caught in zipper.png S1e12 mabel speech.png S1e12 Soos with The Creature in a coat.png S1e12 awww.png S1e12 candy bags.png S1e12 getting the car.png S1E12 Soos in Gorilla suit.png S1e12 Soos with The Summerween Trickster.jpg S1e12 living.png S1e12 eyes on soos.png S1e12 soos truck.png S1e12 celebrate pure evil.png Boss Mabel s1e13 whole busload of em.png S1e13 Soos crying.png S1e13 Soos stops crying.png S1e13 Soos about to cry.png S1e13 Soos enters.png S1e13 mama mia this is like heaven.png S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 Mabel angry.png S1e13 put up your dukes you bald fiend!.png S1e13 Soos cold.gif S1e13 dont turn around....gif S1E13 The New Boss.jpg S1E13 Losing Money for Repairs.png S1e13 Mabel being rude.png MabelplayswithSoos'sface.gif S1e13 making the shack sign glittery.png S1e13 number 1.....gross.gif Soos and his Questiony sketch.png S1E13_Mabel's_Idea.jpg S1e13 soos the question baby.png S1e13 looks like Wendy is the only normal one right now.jpg S1e13 lost in the woods.png S1e13 doggy?.png S1e13 Time to prove.PNG S1e13 Time cards 2.PNG S1e13 Soos tells of tourists.PNG S1e13 New attractions.PNG S1e13 Friends at work.PNG Bottomless Pit S1e14 Walking to the Pit.jpg S1E14 Which you can see here is Bottomless.png S1e14 pit.png S1e14 Soos getting rid of his shoes.jpg S1e14 goodbye forever!.png S1E14 Invisible Force.jpg S1E14 Bottomless Pit.png S1e14 getting pulled into bottomless pit.png S1e14 falling into the pit.png S1e14 Soos screams.jpg S1e14 Dipper mad at Stan.jpg S1E14 Spin the Pig.png S1e14 dipper realizes his ridiculous voice.jpg S1e14 Dipper gets mad at the gang.jpg S1e14 Soos attacks.jpg But you guys made fun of.jpg S1e14 I'll back after these messages.jpg S1e14 soos and mabel watching tv.jpg S1e14 Yeah Dipper is back.jpg S1e14 stan voice laugh.png S1e14 yay soos!.png S1e14 soos glowstick.png S1e14 soos playing.png S1e14 soos playing2.png S1e14 washing machine and boiler.png S1e14 the begining of Soos' really great yadda yadda yadda.png S1e14Soos500.png S1e14 indiana jones ref.png S1e14 soos planning his elaborate plan.png S1e14 considering letting Dipper and Mabel die.jpg S1e14 escape pinball.png S1E14 Soos, Dipper, and Mabel freed.png S1e14 falling with the truth teeth.png S1e14 Back to the top of the pit.jpg S1e14 Almost hitting Gompers.jpg S1e14 The Bottomless pit in full sunlight.jpg S1E14 keeping the story to ourselves.PNG S1e14 Stan falls back in the pit.jpg S1E14 out of the pit.PNG S1e14 Spin the pig again!.PNG S1e14 Ready.PNG S1e14 I'll tell you a story.PNG S1e14 Card trick.PNG S1e14 Is it bottomless.PNG The Deep End S1e15 smother yourself with ice cream.jpg Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 4.57.12 PM.png S1e15 pines family at pool.png S1e15 Soos sees something.png Screen Shot 2013-03-02 at 4.54.29 PM.png S1e15 dipper disapproves of Soos' towel.png S1e15 Soos' pool toy.png S1e15 huh gideon.png S1e15 perfect lawn chair.png S1e15 perfect shade and sunlight.png S1e15 Soos sneaking in.png S1e15 Stan about to lay down.png S1e15 nothing tears off clothes like a hot day.jpg S1e15Free the DUCKIES.PNG S1e15 our people have been imprisoned Soos.....png S1e15 Inflatable Ducks Unite!.png .png S1e15 Soos confused.png S1e15 Soos setting the Infalatible Ducks free.png .png S1e15 soos freeing poolducks.png S1e15 it's too hot to do anything.PNG S1e15 You're free now! Free!.PNG S1e15 Go home, Soos.PNG S1e15 Where's the lifeguard.PNG S1e15 Stan's stuck.PNG S1e15 Sparkling oasis of summer enchantment.PNG Carpet Diem S1e16 Soos in Waddles body.png S1e16 kissy face.png S1e16 i'll still eatcha.png S1e16 soos grenda.png S1e16_soos'_warning.png S1e16_tie_shoe.png S1e16_dipper_finds_tag.png S1e16_soos_finds_door.png S1e16_room_view.png S1e16_break_room.png S1e16_dipper_asks_soos_to_crash.png S1e16_like_tetris.png S1e16 soos burned.png S1e16 Must be nice being a pig.png S1e16 mcgucket chase soos.png S1e16 soos and mcgucket.png S1e16 puddle.png S1e16 out on the town.png S1e16 soos as waddles.png S1e16 Soos is horrible at making his body fit.gif S1e16 i don't think i can do this anymore.png S1e16 i don't think i can do this anymore 2.png S1e16 lady confused.png S1e16 soos confused.png S1e16 can we still kiss.png S1e16 awkward silence.png S1e16 getting the spot Waddles can never reach.gif S1e16 kissy face hug.png S1e16 Whose body am I in.PNG S1e16 the pig and old man run in.PNG S1e16 NOOOOO!!!!.PNG S1e16 Sounds pretty good.PNG S1e16 Into bacon.PNG Boyz Crazy S1e17 soos gompers and that guy.png S1e17 seen any perfect boys.png S1e17 gompers chewing 2012 license plate.png Land Before Swine S1e18_what's_that.png S1e18 The egg hatches.jpg S1e18 Mister Pines!.PNG S1e18 High five!.PNG S1e18 Aww.PNG S1e18 The newborn is adorable.png S1e18 Sticky stuff.PNG Creepy room Dipper and Soos.png S1e18 a sudden gust of wind.png S1e18 sticky high five.png S1e18 camera trip wires.png S1e18 mosquito.png S1e18looking at files.png S1e18 something big.png S1e18 Yee-haw!.PNG S1e18 Trapped in sap.PNG S1e18 They did it!.PNG S1e18 Preparing.PNG S1e18 Nope..PNG S1e18 I wonder what it was chasing....PNG S1e18 Follow this here trail.PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry again....PNG S1e18 Everyone's angry....PNG S1e18 Don't argue!.PNG S1e18 Dipper getting angry.PNG S1e18 Can't take a hint.PNG S1e18 Be like me and Dipper!.PNG S1e18 Awkward silence.PNG S1e18 A bad plan.PNG S1e18 A lost sense of smell.PNG S1e18 Who actually buys this stuff..PNG S1e18 The dino aproaches.PNG S1e18 That thing destroyed my vest!.PNG S1e18 Smash.PNG S1e18 Shooting out.PNG S1e18 Pterodactyl bros.PNG S1e18 Out of the mine.PNG S1e18 Look!.PNG S1e18 Look out!.PNG S1e18 Check it out!.PNG S1e18 Cancel the order!.PNG S1e18 BROS BEFORE DINOS!!!.PNG S1e18 Boosh!.PNG S1e18 Bad Dinosaur, bad!.PNG S1e18 Above the church.PNG S1e18 A real dinosaur tooth!.PNG Dreamscaperers S1e19 A mutual bond.PNG S1e19 Gideon break's in.jpg S1e19 Soos the broom.jpg S1e19 The broom.PNG S1e19 Soos scared of a Bat.jpg S1e19 Soos scared of a bat close up a sweaty.jpg S1e19 A wounded Dipper.jpg S1e19 Go Soos lick that elbow.jpg S1e19 you can't lick it Soos.jpg S1e19 Soos and Mabel scared of seeing Bill being summoned.jpg S1e19 Dipper we need to help stan.jpg S1e19 Burrito Bites.png S1e19 Mabel reading 3 again.jpg S1e19 The gang before entering Stan's mind.jpg S1e19 Spirit circle.jpg S1e19 Soos playing with Stan's mouth.jpg S1e19 Soos with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Mabel with blue eyes.jpg S1e19 Bleu expolsion.jpg S1e19 Arrival in Stan's mind.jpg S1e19 The Shack in Stan weird perception.jpg S1e19 Walking in a dreamy world.jpg S1e19 The gang meets Bill.jpg S1e19 Mabel confronting Bill.jpg S1e19 Mabel plays in hole.jpg S1e19 Soos being weird.jpg S1e19 Dipper with hole in his belly.jpg S1e19 Stan bat.jpg S1e19 Memory cinema.jpg S1e19 various Stan memories 1.jpg S1e19 Running in a weird hallway.jpg S1e19 Double Soos.png S1e19 Hot shot Mabel.jpg S1e19 Big Stan head.jpg S1e19 Giant bill fury.jpg S1e19 Well dressed Dog.jpg S1e19 Question mark attack.jpg S1e19 Triple hamster ball defense.jpg S1e19 Bill is watching.jpg S1e19 Victory over Bill.jpg S1e19 Dipper does a choke hold on Stan.jpg S1e19 It's not a Dream Dipper.jpg S1e19 Someone pinch me dude.jpg Gideon Rises S1e20 That was no deam.PNG S1e20 Not a dream.PNG S1e20 Race cars.PNG S1e20 a new low.png S1e20 Disguised..PNG S1e20 red car vs red car.png S1e20 Bunch of jobs.PNG S1e20 I'm here for you.PNG S1e20 Soos!.PNG S1e20 Screaming.PNG S1e20 Which emergency is this most like?.png S1e20 Lil Gideon in the big house.png S1e20 We Have Fun here.png S1e20 Soosed!.png S1e20 Shooting star goof.PNG S1e20 mabel's bag of sweaters.png S1e20 Somehow.PNG S1e20 be cuter mabel!.png S1e20 mr pines reconsider!.png S1e20 At Greasy's.PNG S1e20 Maybe you should fix that....png Shorts Candy Monster Short1 Soos stops by.jpg Short1 it's not Stan Soos.jpg Stan's Tattoo Mailbox Lefty Tooth The Hide Behind Miscellaneous Soos Word.PNG Gf5.jpg SDCC 2013 image.png Category:Character galleries Category:Main character galleries